There is an increasing recognition that efforts should be undertaken to accommodate individuals with disabilities and impairments. This recognition has resulted in various federal laws requiring accommodation for disabilities and impairments. For example, in the United States, Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act, 29 U.S.C. 794d, requires that U.S. federal agencies make electronic and information technology accessible. Electronic display accessibility for color vision impaired users is conventionally addressed by ensuring that displayed information does not depend entirely on color to convey meaning. For example, explanatory text is provided in addition to color. Conventional accommodation, however, denies color vision impaired users the richness and clarity of the user experience provided to users with unimpaired color vision.